True Love
by Terrasina Dragonwagon
Summary: I'm baaaack!!! Aren't you happy to see me? Pleeeeeeease R/R!!! This is H/G fluff with basically no plot whatsoever. Intended mainly for cheering-up purposes.


# True Love

(A/N: for all you Harry/Hermione shippers, I apologize. I just got really into this plot, and my characters did what they wanted to-and refused to listen to me. Read already, don't let me keep you waiting!)

Harry followed a group of fourth years into the Gryffindor common room. Pacing the floor in front of the fireplace, he thought about what he was going to do. It was Ginny's graduation day, and he wanted to make it as wonderful as possible for her. Hopefully, this would make it even better. 

Just then, Ginny came down the stairs. She looked beautiful in a white lace dress and a white satin cloak. "Harry!" she ran over to him.

"Hi, Ginny, he said, hugging her. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She snuggled into the folds of his suit.

"Ginny? Can we go somewhere private for a minute?"

"Sure, Harry, what do you need?"

"I-just come on." They walked through the portrait hole and slipped into a nearby empty classroom. "Ginny, we've been going out a long time, ever since your fourth year. I can't tell you how hard it's been for me this year not to see your beautiful face every day." He took a deep breath. "I think we really do love each other."

"And?"

Harry pulled something out of his pocket. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny burst into tears. At first, Harry was confused, but then he realized she was nodding through her tears. Her tears were tears of joy.

Harry took her hand and slipped the ring on it. It was beautiful-two hands formed the band, and they were holding a diamond shaped like a heart. "I put a charm on the diamond," he told her, "so that it'll always sparkle, just like your eyes." And then he kissed her.

"Oh, Harry, I love you," Ginny said when they finally stopped to breathe. 

He smiled down at her. "Come on, we don't want to miss your graduation," Harry said. "It's nearly time."

They walked out of the classroom. Since Harry had graduated already, he was wearing a black suit and cloak. As he sat down next to Ron and Hermione in the audience, Ginny blew him a kiss. He returned it, smiling to himself. Ginny was his now, forever and ever, she'd always be there…he wondered if he looked as elated as he felt. 

Dumbledore called Ginny's name just then. As she came down from the group of seventh years on the stage, Ron, who was sitting beside him, elbowed him in the side. "What's that sparkly thing?" he whispered.

"A ring," Harry said with a grin as he walked toward the stage. He heard a gasp behind him. He smiled to himself as he walked up the steps to the stairs. He took Ginny's arm and the two of them walked towards Dumbledore. Glancing out towards the audience, he saw Ron and Hermione gaping at him. Harry winked. Dumbledore handed Ginny her diploma and congratulated her. Then Harry led her back up to the seats on the stage before going back to his own chair. Ron had moved over one seat, forcing Harry to sit between him and Hermione. "What _kind _of ring is it?" Ron hissed as Harry sat down. 

"A diamond," Harry said, smiling up at Ginny.

"But…you…Ginny…how…" Ron spluttered. 

Hermione grinned. "He's surprised. And, well, Ginny's his sister…I guess it's kind of hard for him to imagine his best friend marrying his little sister."

"Yeah…I can see how that would be sort of strange," Harry said, not taking his eyes off Ginny.

"Well…um…we're invited to the wedding, right?" 

"Of course! You two are my best friends." Harry looked shocked at the idea that they wouldn't be. 

Later, after the graduation ceremony, Harry rejoined Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. "Hey, sweetie. I told Herm and Ron-"

"Did he freak out?"

"I guess you could say that. He didn't really know _what _to say. Herm said it was 'probably weird to him that his best friend and his little sister were getting married.' "

"That's true. But he's got Hermione; he just doesn't realize how much he loves her."

Harry rolled his eyes. "When will they figure it out?"

"Probably never." They both laughed. Harry sat down on a loveseat, pulling Ginny down beside him. He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Ginny," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'll always love you. I hope you know how serious I am, because I don't know what I'd do without you, here, with me, as long as I live."

"I'll love you forever, Harry."

When Ron and Hermione came in later, Harry and Ginny were asleep in front of the fire, Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder, Harry with an arm around Ginny's waist.

Ginny woke up when they sat down. "Hi, guys," she said sleepily. "Harry, sweetie, wake up."

"Huh? Oh, hi," Harry said as he was shaken awake by Ginny. "What's up?"

"Ron's in shock," Hermione said, smiling, "and I don't think he quite believes you, either."

"Believe it," Ginny said, holding out her hand so Ron could see the ring. 

Ron just stared at her hand for a while, the asked, "Have you told Mum yet?"

"No. We couldn't find her," Ginny replied.

"Well, you need to tell her eventually," Hermione told them.

"Don't worry, Herm, we will," Harry assured her.

About twenty minutes later, while the four of them were discussing what Harry and Ginny wanted their new house to look like, Mrs. Weasley came in through the portrait hole. "Where have you been?" she demanded. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ginny looked meaningfully at Ron and Hermione, who excused themselves and left. 

"Mum," Ginny said, taking a deep breath, "Harry and I are getting married."

Mrs. Weasley didn't look surprised. "I knew you eventually would," she said. "You're so young, though…but no matter. I can tell you really love each other, so I won't stand in your way. Good luck to you both."

Ginny stood up and walked over to her mother. "I love you, Mum," she said.

"I love you, too, Ginny. And Harry," she added, "thank you for making my little girl so happy." She got up and walked off briskly, looking like she was about to start crying.

"Ginny…your mother's right, we are a bit young," Harry said, looking doubtful for the first time since he'd proposed to her. 

"No. Harry, I love you so much. I can't wait until we're married and we can move into a house of our own and be together forever and ever. I want to get married now, I don't want to wait. Sure, our love could survive for two or three years, but I love you so much, Harry, and I don't want to wait to be your wife."

Harry put a finger over her lips. "Shh," he said. "Neither do I. But I _do _want to make sure our love is real before we commit ourselves like that."

"It is, it is, I know it is!" Ginny cried, on the verge of tears. "I-"

She was cut off by Harry, who had leaned down and kissed her. And in that kiss, they both felt what they knew was true-they loved each other, and they always would. 


End file.
